


Lieutenant of Barad-dûr (Art)

by ArtyMissK



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMissK/pseuds/ArtyMissK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A tall and evil shape, mounted upon a black horse… The rider was robed all in black, and black was his lofty helm; yet this was no Ringwraith but a living man ... his name is remembered in no tale, for he himself had forgotten it."<br/>—The Return of the King</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lieutenant of Barad-dûr (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> He's actually one of my favourite characters to draw,


End file.
